


Fine Lines #2: The Advantages of Reservation

by AYangThang



Series: Fine Lines [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mild BDSM, Mild Sexual Content, Power Exchange, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYangThang/pseuds/AYangThang
Summary: Pyrrha is a bleeding heart, self-sacrificing to a fault. Glynda hates that. As the SDC faces a new scandal, Pyrrha overworks herself. It's up to Glynda to put the girl back in her place, reminding her that there is more to life than work. To be of any help to anyone, Pyrrha's emotional well-being has to come first.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: Fine Lines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889428
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Fine Lines #2: The Advantages of Reservation

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've recently started creating content with a long time friend of mine. Together we're known as "The Demented Ferrets". We have all sorts of content being prepped. We stream on Twitch, and now we have a YouTube channel.
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: https://twitter.com/FerretsDemented  
> Our Blog: https://dementedferrets.com/
> 
> If you want to watch us make fools of ourselves on Twitch you can do that here: https://www.twitch.tv/the_demented_ferrets
> 
> Tuesdays: 9:00 PM - 12:00 AM (GMT)  
> Wednesdays: 9:00 PM - 12:00 AM (GMT)  
> Saturdays: 12:00 PM - 3:00 PM (GMT)
> 
> If you want to see our YouTube content, you can do that here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC57x2Xu2IXCbqyZIhxMJ7kA

The SDC was a sprawling company with thousands on the payroll. Among those countless employees a woman by the name of Glynda Goodwitch sat amongst one of the most coveted positions. She was the personal secretary of Weiss Schnee. She had worked for the company for years, becoming an asset for the younger of the two Schnee siblings quickly upon her inclusion in the company. She was the younger woman's assistant first and foremost, but in other ways she was her mentor. Glynda took her job seriously, with the same level of gravitas that Weiss and Winter always did. Most of the time she took a great deal of pride in that.

Then there were days like today. Days when the human resources department failed to do their jobs correctly. These were the days she hated as a flood of complaints hit her inbox, bypassing the department and going directly to the management directly. It was days like today she hated most.

“Book our flights immediately.” Glynda said to the woman beside her. “We should leave no sooner than two days from now.”

“Yes, of course,” the redhead beside her agreed. Her own serious expression firmly on her otherwise beautiful features. Pyrrha Nikos worked directly under Winter, entitled to her own office, yet rarely using it. Often times she could be found with Glynda within the confines of the far too large waiting room right outside the CEO’s office. They’d even moved another desk into the room strictly for Pyrrha to use. The fact was no small point of humor among their inner circle of friends, banter flowing freely behind closed doors “I wonder why we haven’t called for the private jet. It would be faster.”

“That would be counter intuitive. It would give HR the time to prepare a list of excuses for the mishandling of the Faunus payroll.” Glynda scoffed lightly. “There’s a new CEO in the chair, and she’s not the sort of person to take the matter lightly. We’ll catch them by surprise, heads will roll for this oversight. That I can guarantee.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of. Weiss tends to use a bonfire when a mere spark would do.”

“A family trait.” Glynda agreed, but this was not her decision to make. Still, she would be remiss if she didn’t acknowledge that Weiss was young and still in need of the experience to run the company. Winter had sat in the COO position for years, her standing within the company was firm. The same could not be said for Weiss. Many thought her incapable, and murmurs had concluded that Winter would have been a much more fitting person to undertake the empty seat as the CEO of the SDC. “Don’t worry yourself over it. Weiss certainly has a temper, but she understands her precarious position for what it is.”

“You’re probably right about that.”

A glance to the side showed Glynda all she needed. Those vibrant green eyes were locked steady on the monitor, fingers tapping fervently against the keyboard as though there was far too much to do and absolutely no time to do it in. That simply wouldn’t do. Glynda stood from her chair with the same poise and confidence that tended to intimidate the new employees on the lowers floors of the building. The clacking of her heels on the floor were crisp and measured as her long legs crossed the small divide between the desks.

She stood behind Pyrrha, towering over the sitting woman as she rested a firm hand on her shoulder. “Close your eyes and take a breath.” Glynda commanded softly. Pyrrha complied, much to the older woman’s pleasure. If anyone would to look upon them in their day to day lives they’d probably think the two of them to be very close friends. A bond that was perhaps built by long hours and an endless supply of work.

Anyone who assumed that would be dead wrong.

The bond came first. A chance meeting between mutual friends. Crossing paths had been inevitable. The relationship that had been forged in the aftermath might as well have been fate. “You’re too tense, and I find that unsatisfactory. Perhaps you’d find it preferable to take a break?”

“Yes, Ma’am. That sounds like a grand idea.” Pyrrha murmured, leaning into that single point of contact at her shoulder. Ma’am, not Mistress while they were in the office. The titles and protocol shifting to fit the environment that they found themselves in. An order buried beneath request, subtlety at its finest. She _would_ be taking a break, and taking it right this instant. Comfort and command offered in that one single touch, an exchange Pyrrha willingly gave while Glynda accepted all of the responsibility that came with it. “I think I’d like a cup of coffee, would you like some?”

Glynda tilted her head at that, a nearly imperceptible nod and soft stroke of her thumb against the side of Pyrrha’s neck indicated her approval, but the words that followed were as cordial and clean cut as they ever were within a public space. “Yes I would, so long as it isn’t any trouble.”

“No, it wouldn’t be troublesome at all.” Pyrrha told her softly. Within the confines of their own home she would have been far more forthright. She couldn’t afford that here, their relationship wouldn’t allow it.

At with that agreeance, eager to please as always, Glynda slowly removed their single point of contact. A gentle exchange, and with that she sat down at her desk to address her chiming scroll.

* * *

They retired to their home after lunch, not because there wasn’t work to be done, but that the preparation for that work included plenty of preparation. Before any of that could happen though, Glynda needed to address the anxiety rolling off of Pyrrha in waves. Glynda thought on this she listened to the shower running. Another order which she gave Pyrrha upon their return home. She had hoped that the hot water would do the younger woman some good.

With a small notepad and pen in hand, she wrote out a short itinerary of things she wanted completed before their departure. Some items were work related, but most were domestic. Each categorized into their respective sections. The elegant script became her own focal point as she considered any detail she might have missed. Finding none, the slip of paper landed directly on its usual place upon the counter top.

Heading to the bedroom she undressed. She had very little time for anything grandiose at the moment, but a small dalliance could be permitted. She undressed quickly, her clothes falling onto the foot of the bed one article after another until she was completely nude and her hair was pulled out of the tight bun she normally kept it in. Long golden locks cascaded down her back and shoulders freed of their usual confinement, and for that Glynda was thankful.

She entered the bathroom, nearly ripping the curtain aside abruptly as she stepped in and closed it behind her. The girl was soaked beneath the spray. Fiery red hair clinging to her flushed skin. Heat rolling over the both of them when Glynda descended upon her in a forceful, demanding kiss. Pyrrha yielded to her advances immediately, a single backwards step pressing her harshly into the tiled shower wall, a wall much cooler then the air around them.

Glynda searched in the depths of that kiss. Looked for what truly seemed to be ailing her younger lover. Pyrrha’s body responded beautifully. Chest jutting outward, pressing against her own. Nipples tightening at the friction of their bodies against the slickness of the flowing water. Legs spreading to welcome her thigh, should Glynda choose to place it right where Pyrrha requested it. The girl not grinding upon it herself, for that would be a step too far, an action warranting punishment. That was normal behavior. Part of the grand scheme of rules and boundaries that bookended the romance they shared.

If that was all Glynda found she would have been happy. Yet, that was not all. Something was off in Pyrrha’s mind. Glynda could tell, the subtle red flags were everywhere. It was in the way Pyrrha kissed back, tongue sliding against hers in desperation. The soft hum of her voice, sad, like a wounded animal. The way her arms lifted to pull Glynda closer, as though she could just sink into the woman and cease to exist completely. This was not desperation born of lust, it was the desperation of trying to bury something hurtful deep inside. To hide it away, so it may never be found or felt.

She knew why Pyrrha acted this way. An orgasm would chase the emotion for a short time, but the repercussions would be catastrophic. Subdrop, the name coined many things. It could inflict a wide range of issues and ails, and Pyrrha was prone to it. She needed to be useful, needed to feel as if she was doing some good in the world, and failing that in any way would bring her self-esteem to low point. She found what she was searching for in that one forceful kiss, and pulled away just as abruptly as she began.

Pyrrha gasped at that, a needy sound that echoed on the walls.

“You still seem rather tense.” Glynda observed, calculating eyes drifting along all of that exposed flesh hungrily. Pyrrha wanted sex, and Glynda wanted to fuck her raw, but now was not the time for that. First they needed to talk. “I believe I ordered you to relax.”

“You did, Mistress.” Pyrrha said quietly, her forehead falling onto Glynda’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, but I’m finding it difficult. I have too much on my mind.”

The blonde permitted this, Pyrrha was exhausted emotionally. Reasonably so, perhaps. Their friends were affected by this workplace oversight. If that were the only problem, it may have been easy to cure. A few simple words may have been enough. With Pyrrha, things were never so simple. She was a bleeding heart in many ways. Emotions turned inward, aiming them at herself. A negative flux that if left unchecked would lead Pyrrha down a lonely road. It was never a good thing to be so selfless. To worry more for others than for oneself. Yet, Pyrrha did worry more for others, felt it was her place in life to do so. She played a numbers game she simply couldn’t win.

“Does the term workaholic mean anything to you?” Glynda asked her. “That is what you are, you know,” she said, and wasn’t a compliment. It never was. “You’re too focused on workplace obligations. I agree the matter should be handled, but it isn’t your place to worry so much for others.”

“I can’t help it.”

That wasn’t a satisfactory answer to Glynda in the slightest, but at least it was honest. She sighed unhappily, her teeth gently gritted as she bit back a harsh rebuttal and considered the true magnitude of Pyrrha’s troubles. Some submissive required coddling during Subdrop, certainly a vast many responded well to gentle words and kind correction. A distraction might help, a change of routine, an adjustment of reasonable limits. Those assurances when used properly could ease the discomfort and mitigate the damage. Yet, Pyrrha was not that type of submissive entity. She would punish herself with her thoughts and feelings, degrade herself into the pits of her own soul if she thought that doing so would keep her from making the same mistakes in the future. Even if the mistakes were not her own.

It was a toxic way to think, terribly unhealthy in almost every way. Yet it was Pyrrha’s way, and dealing with that required a firmer hand.

“I will tell you the same thing I told Weiss the moment she took the seat at the head of the company.” Glynda replied, pulling away just enough to rest her hand beneath Pyrrha’s chin. Guiding her so that their eyes met, sternness facing down a whirlpool of insecurity. “You cannot take the blame for crimes you didn’t commit. You cannot take the place of a sinner and absolve them of their wrongdoings. The SDC is currently in upheaval. That is undoubtedly true, but that’s not a victory that is won overnight. You serve no one when you forget about that and try to rush what takes time.”

“Blake’s furious…”

“As she should be. We all are. Fury is to be expected but it must be utilized correctly. Anger is not power if it runs rampant.”

“Weiss is under fire by the press, did you see the news this morning? Her face was plaster all ov-”

A single palm rested against the mouth spewing so many concerns it was abysmal. For a while, all that could be heard was their soft breathing and the still running shower splattering around them.

“Do you distrust me so much that you’d think I’d let Weiss dig herself into a situation she can’t get out of?” Glynda asked then. Pyrrha said nothing to this, eyes clenching shut. “Look at me when I’m speaking to you.” Glynda commanded softly, her palm falling from Pyrrha’s mouth. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Pyrrha said after a soft breath. “I do.”

“Then trust me when I tell you that need to have far more faith in the people you call friends. Reality is a muddy thing, and it doesn’t always coincide with the tight-laced lives we live behind closed doors.” Glynda said quietly, the sharp edge in her voice dissipating. “This is just a muddy time, and you need to respect the limitations of your own abilities. We all do, and trust is vital to make that work.”

“I can’t even imagine what might be going through their minds right now…”

“Don’t imagine it, it’s pointless to try. Ask if you’re so curious, be there for them if they ask for help. Assist in what ways you can, and admit when you can’t. They are our friends, but that the line you need to draw. When it comes to workplace obligations, you only need to do as you’re told. Leave the rest to the others. At the company, above all, you’re Winter’s secretary. She has the experience to guide you. She knows what to demand, and when to demand it. If there’s something she needs you to do, she will inform you. Weiss has me, and I'd like to think myself capable enough to deal with whatever problem comes out way. If I need you to do something for my sake, I will tell you. Beyond that, it isn’t your concern.”

“But Weiss-”

“Has me. That's final. If you want to be useful turn your efforts to the domestic duties that have gone on ignored in the face of this work related dilemma.” Glynda said sharply, cutting her off at the pass. “I have plenty of chores for you to do before we leave, and I'd like to see them complete by tonight. Now turn around and let me wash this awful morning off of you…”


End file.
